


Парочка простых и молодых ребят

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: "– Не кричи. И не дергайся, – произнес низкий голос, и в лоб Эрвину уперлось дуло пистолета".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: хирургические манипуляции, немного крови
> 
> Бета: skunsa  
> Иллюстрации авторские, еще эрури-арты можно посмотреть здесь:  
> https://babushka-hi-hi.tumblr.com/

– Не кричи. И не дергайся, – произнес низкий голос, и в лоб Эрвину уперлось дуло пистолета, твердое и очень холодное.

Несколько секунд Эрвин еще продолжал по инерции заполнять анкету. Он сидел на ресепшене в ветеринарной клинике, и в его ночные дежурства всегда было тихо, лишь иногда мяукала кошка или доносилось негромкое собачье тявканье. И сейчас даже в полной тишине он не смог различить звук шагов – человек с пистолетом, словно призрак, возник перед ним из ниоткуда. Эрвин медленно поднял взгляд и увидел размытый, не в фокусе ствол пистолета и бледное до синевы лицо. Отчетливо выделялись прозрачные серые глаза с расширенными зрачками и глубокие тени у тонкой переносицы и под нижними веками. Незнакомец был невелик ростом, должно быть, по грудь Эрвину, но довольно широкоплеч. Он сжимал пистолет дрожащей левой рукой, и под рубашкой четко проступали контуры мышц. Правый рукав был опален и пропитан кровью, ее тяжелый запах быстро наполнил холл клиники и смешался с горечью антисептика, лечебных трав и сухого корма.

– Чего ты уставился? – процедил человек, и тонкие губы небольшого рта искривились. – Пошли. Будешь зашивать, – он взглядом указал на свое кровоточащее плечо. – Ты что – огнестрела никогда не видел?

Он с силой ткнул пистолетом в лоб, мол, живее. Эрвин поспешно поднялся, под прицелом дула и холодных серых глаз обогнул стойку ресепшена и свернул в коридор. Раньше ему и правда не доводилось видеть такие раны: собаки, кошки и попугаи редко устраивали перестрелки.

– Тебе нужен специалист, – осторожно заметил Эрвин, зашел в смотровую, включил мощные лампы.

– А ты кто? Ты же врач.

В спину Эрвина между лопаток толкнулось дуло. Оно уже успело нагреться от тепла его тела.

– Я ветеринар, – терпеливо пояснил Эрвин. – И никогда не оперировал людей.

– Замолчи и начинай.

Человек тяжело осел на койку, оперся спиной на стену и подставил плечо. Рука с пистолетом безвольно шлепнулась вниз, но пальцы не разжались – Эрвин все еще был на мушке. Он достал медицинский кейс и натянул перчатки. Мельком вновь взглянул на бледное лицо, гладкое, лишь с парой мелких морщин у глаз и вертикальной складкой между хмурых бровей. Человек казался совсем юным, но в черных волосах серебрилась пара седых нитей.

– А ты смелый, – вдруг с одобрением выдохнул он, когда Эрвин срезал рукав и принялся осторожно обкалывать рану анальгетиком. – Помню одного докторишку. Так трясся, я думал – обделается.

Эрвина немного потряхивало, но только оттого, что в голове смешались калейдоскопом все медицинские знания. То всплывала схема кровеносной системы землеройки, то виделась белая лабораторная крыса, а рядом – ее кишки с подписями, то поблескивало в спиртовом растворе тело змеи. Но руки сами собой уверенным движением сунули пинцет глубоко внутрь, потянули – и в металлическую плошку шлепнулась пуля с грязными сгустками. Человек только слабо дернулся, а из отверстия с обожженными выстрелом краями сильнее пошла кровь.

– Возможно, задет крупный сосуд, – неуверенно сказал Эрвин. – Я пережму жгутом и... И без рентгена я не знаю, есть ли перелом кости. Все-таки тебе лучше...

– Ты осколки кости видишь? Нет?

– Не вижу, но могут быть трещины.

– Срастется, – низкий голос звучал все тише, серые глаза подернулись пеленой, ресницы слиплись. – Давай скорее, док.

– Поговори со мной, не падай в обморок, – мягко попросил Эрвин. – Как тебя зовут?

– Леви. А тебя – Эрвин Смит.

Леви прочитал имя на бейджике.

– Приятно познакомиться, – вежливо сказал Эрвин и достал из упаковки одноразовый скальпель.

– Не вздумай меня пырнуть, – слабо рыкнул Леви и отстранился, будто хотел закрыть от него шею.

– Ты мой пациент. Я только стараюсь тебе помочь. – Животные научили Эрвина терпению, и он говорил тихо и ласково.

Он и правда не боялся Леви – страх никогда не помогал, и если Эрвин робел, собаки часто лаяли на него, а порой и кусали.

Он промыл неглубокий раневой канал и теперь уверенно проводил лезвием, иссекая омертвевшие края тканей. Когда стал накладывать швы, то ощутил, как нить тянет в сторону – это Леви начал заваливаться на бок. Эрвин подхватил его и уложил. Пистолет спихнул плошку с бурыми от крови тампонами и пулей и с грохотом рухнул на пол.

– Антибиотики... Вколоть внутримышечно антибиотики... – сам себе бормотал под нос Эрвин.

Леви посерел, пульс на мокрой от испарины шее прощупывался слабо. Но прерывистое поверхностное дыхание постепенно выровнялось и стало глубже.

Когда редкие одиночные швы стянули края плоти, а сверху легла повязка, обморок Леви плавно перетек в сон. Под тонкими веками глаза беспокойно двигались, дрожали черные неровные ресницы. Ко лбу прилипли длинные пряди челки, а на бритых висках блестел пот. Эрвин сидел рядом и наблюдал. Пару раз он порывался позвонить в скорую помощь, но знал, что о каждом огнестреле там сообщают в полицию. И четверти часа бы не прошло, как за окнами клиники замигали бы цветные огни и раздался вой сирены. Леви забрали бы, а Эрвин не хотел так быстро с ним расставаться – только ведь познакомились.

В ветеринарной академии и еще раньше, где-то со средней школы, Эрвину часто говорили, что он – странный парень.

«Странный, но хороший», – утешал отец, тихий учитель истории. Эрвин запомнил его близорукий взгляд над стеклами толстых очков, задумчивую улыбку и запах старых книг и пыли от пиджака. Отец думал, что неглупый, статный, светловолосый Эрвин отслужит в армии, а потом станет видным политиком – уверенным красавцем с предвыборных плакатов. Но после долгой службы Эрвин вернулся молчаливым и задумчивым, страннее обычного. Теперь он больше любил животных, чем людей. Каждый год ездил в соседний город – приносил цветы на могилу боевому товарищу. В личном деле появилась скромная пометка «посттравматический синдром», а психотерапевт порекомендовал избегать стрессов. Сейчас, к своим тридцати пяти, Эрвин стал замкнутым, нелюдимым и проводил выходные один...

 

– Бежать надо, – сипло прошептал Леви и открыл мутные глаза. – Где чертов пистолет?

Он неловко потянулся, цапнул руками воздух.

– Куда бежать? – Эрвин послушно вложил в его ладонь рукоять пистолета.

– Подальше отсюда, – выдохнул Леви, бегло осмотрев себя, и лицо его исказилось.

– Болит?

– Да нет, ерунда, – мрачно ответил он. – Ненавижу грязь. Весь заляпан.

Эрвин не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Молча он срезал остатки рубашки, обнажив торс Леви с такой светлой кожей, что кое-где проглядывали голубые сосуды. Видны были полосы старых шрамов, пара глубоких рубцов тянулась вдоль ребер. Рука Эрвина с влажной салфеткой легла Леви на крепкую грудь и плавно скользнула к поджарому животу с впалым пупком и дорожке жестких волос, что уходила под ремень брюк. Пальцами Эрвин ощущал, как под натянувшейся кожей сокращаются мышцы. От прикосновений Леви вздрагивал и хмурил брови, на его щеках проявились алые пятна румянца, покраснели уши. Он задышал чаще, сам подставил выступающую ключицу в бурых потеках. От его макушки с длинными прядями и бритого по-армейски затылка тянуло пороховой гарью, но вместе с тем слабо проступали запахи чайного листа, коньяка и мыла. Это будоражило воображение.

– Чего опять уставился? – с раздражением спросил Леви хриплым, как у курильщика, голосом. Он с трудом поднял руку и приставил пистолет к виску Эрвина. – Сейчас мне нужно отлить. Ты проводишь меня в сортир, а потом мы убежим.

– Мы?

– Мы. Давай живее, мочевой пузырь уже подпирает.

Леви навалился на плечо Эрвина и с трудом встал, ноги тряслись и подгибались.

– Ты много крови потерял. Тебе бы отдыхать. Я могу принести...

– Нет. Я буду ссать только в сортире, – на ухо горячо выдохнул Леви и кое-как побрел к выходу. Упрямый.

– Тогда я могу понести тебя, – предложил Эрвин, когда они плелись по коридору. – Ты маленький ростом, мне неудобно наклоняться. Лучше поднять тебя на руки.

Он получил дулом по лбу, но несильно. Правая рука Леви с пистолетом плохо слушалась, а левой он с силой цеплялся за Эрвина, до боли впившись в кожу короткими ногтями.

В небольшом туалете для персонала Леви придирчиво огляделся, его взгляд скользнул по чистой серой плитке стен и блестящим кранам умывальника.

– Стой рядом. Справа, – приказал он, отцепился и тяжело навалился на стену подле унитаза. Звякнула собачка молнии.

Эрвин отвернулся и старался не смотреть и не слушать. Ему стало жарко, сердце забилось не в такт. Женщины часто называли его извращенцем – они были правы.

– О чем мечтаешь? – ядовито спросил Леви. – Помоги мне умыться.

Эрвин отвернул вентиль крана, и Леви сунул под струю левую ладонь.

– Вымой с мылом.

Его пальцы были жесткими и холодными, как лед, ладонь – шершавой, а выступающие костяшки – сбитыми. С жидким гелем Эрвин тщательно протер каждую фалангу. Он плотно обхватывал скользкий палец Леви и двигал ладонью вдоль всей длины туда и обратно, будто дрочил член.

– Не надо так. – Леви перехватил пистолет и сунул под струю воды вторую ладонь. Теперь светлые глаза стали черными от расширенных зрачков, а сиплое дыхание походило на сдавленные стоны.

– Тебе больно? – опять забеспокоился Эрвин и погладил мыльную ладонь.

– Не больно. Заткнись.

– Ты можешь убрать пушку. Ты был в обмороке – я ничего плохого не сделал. И не сделаю.

– Не командуй тут, – огрызнулся Леви. – Ты не единственный, в кого можно и нужно стрелять. Так что закрой рот и дай мне чистую одежду.

Он был явно зол и раздражен, бесился, как раненый зверь, скалил зубы. Эрвин нашел для него зеленую медицинскую робу с нашивкой клиники, помог одеться так, чтобы не потревожить забинтованную выше локтя руку.

– Теперь пошевеливайся. – В чистой робе Леви явно почувствовал себя лучше, приободрился, лицо стало мягче, но оставалось хмурым. – Бери аптечку и деньги, если есть. Идем к запасному выходу.

Эрвин не спорил и не задавал лишних вопросов. Впервые после возращения с войны он почувствовал, что жив.

 

На темной улочке за клиникой их ждала криво припаркованная старая черная «импала». На помятом бампере рыжим пятном расползался свет от фонаря над крыльцом. В лобовом стекле виднелось пулевое отверстие с сетью мелких трещин.

– Прыгай за руль, – велел Леви и поежился на ветру. Была ранняя осень, но ночи стояли холодные.

В салоне пахло кровью, мятной жвачкой, апельсиновой цедрой и дождем. От старых кресел слабо тянуло сигаретным дымом. Эрвин положил медкейс на заднее сиденье, подле длинного черного футляра и большого старого чемодана с металлическими замками. Осторожно стряхнул с приборной панели осколки стекла, и они со звоном полетели на асфальт. Теперь можно было сесть. Леви плюхнулся рядом и открыл бардачок – посыпались на пол пачки презервативов, разноцветные леденцы и сигаретные окурки.

– Кенни... Вот сука.

Эрвин подметил отвращение на лице Леви – слегка наморщился его небольшой, чуть вздернутый нос.

– Скотина. Опять бычки давил, где попало, – заворчал Леви. – Вот, Эрвин, дашь кому-то свою тачку – и что? Все засрут.

Он тщательнее порылся в бардачке и вытащил наручники.

– На. Хочу, чтобы ты приковал себя к рулю.

– Зачем? – спросил Эрвин, но наручники взял, один браслет защелкнул на левом запястье, а другой прицепил к потертому рулю.

– Чтоб не сбежал.

Леви откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, утомленный. Он будто и правда считал, что Эрвин из тех, кто способен на полном ходу распахнуть дверцу машины и выпрыгнуть на дорогу.

– Куда ехать?

– Прочь из города. Живее.

Когда «импала» неохотно завелась и покатила по проулку, Леви легким кивком головы указал на заднее сиденье. В зеркальце Эрвину было видно футляр и бок потрепанного чемодана, который был обклеен старинными почтовыми марками.

– Там столько деньжат, сколько ты в жизни не видел, – бесстрастно сказал Леви. Теперь он пристально смотрел на Эрвина, подмечая каждое движение. – Я украл чемодан у Кенни. Кенни Жнец – наемный убийца и мой добрый дядюшка.

Лицо Леви оставалось непроницаемым, как маска, но все же уголки губ едва заметно поднялись, он усмехнулся.

– У нас было семейное дело, понимаешь, Эрвин? На мне – вся грязная работа. Я убирал за ним.

Леви заговорил о том, как на прошлой неделе вышел из себя – Кенни перерезал горло одному, а другого выпотрошил вместо того, чтобы сделать несколько аккуратных выстрелов из пистолета с глушителем. Пол и стены были сплошь в засохшей крови. Леви в хозяйственных перчатках тер паркетную плитку и сдирал пропитавшиеся обои. Вода в ведре раз за разом окрашивалась в темно-красный. А в углу комнаты лежало неопрятной кучей то, что Леви не хотел брать в руки. Чаша терпения переполнилась.

– Люди – такие уроды. Особенно внутри, – признался он Эрвину так тихо, что слова были едва различимы за шумом мотора. – Я послал Кенни ко всем чертям.

Он забрал деньги, что Кенни хранил в подвале заброшенного дома на черный день.

– Выхожу – на крыльце Кенни, – мрачно сказал Леви. – Ох уж он разозлился!.. Стрелять начал, ясное дело. Стрелять – много ума-то не надо. Так и бежал за мной с ножом и пистолетом. Не догнал... Чего ты улыбаешься?

– Прости. – Эрвину стало легко на душе, мир вокруг него наконец-то начал вращаться. После армии все застыло, будто увязло в жидкой смоле, – каждый следующий день был похож на предыдущий, и такие муторные дни складывались в недели и годы. А теперь Эрвин ехал в ночь со странным парнем, может, не менее странным, чем сам Эрвин, и позади оставалась ветеринарная клиника. С животными ничего не случится – через пару часов заступит на смену его коллега-ветеринар. Кроме как о кошках, собаках и попугае, не о ком и не о чем было волноваться.

Через пару поворотов «импалу» остановил полицейский, склонился к окошку и уставился на Эрвина и Леви. Двое в форме ветеринаров едут куда-то на старой тачке с пробитым стеклом. Один прикован к рулю, другой бледно-серый, как покойник. Они были той еще парочкой.

– Почему в наручниках? – У копа были усталые выцветшие глаза и неопрятная щетина над верхней губой.

Эрвин посмотрел на Леви, а Леви недовольно глянул в ответ и раздраженно сказал:

– И чего ты молчишь? Скажи полицейскому.

– Я... – начал Эрвин, и в голове раздался тихий щелчок, пришли нужные слова: – Это у нас ролевые игры.

– Извращенцы, – пробормотал полицейский и поспешно отошел, не стал связываться. Теперь в его блеклых глазах стоял страх.

– Ты напугал копа, – шепнул Леви. – Рожа у тебя была – я бы обоссался. Хорошо, что уже отлил.

Эрвин не удивился, ему приходилось и раньше такое слышать. У него бывало выражение лица, как у одержимого демонами. Женщины шарахались.

 

Они продолжили свой путь. Впереди была тьма с редкими вкраплениями света фонарей и далекими красными точками габаритных огней машин. «Импала» покинула город и теперь неслась по автостраде. На фоне чернильного неба покачивались высокие клены, шумела осенняя листва.

– По-хорошему надо бы тебя пристрелить, – признался Леви, и по крыше «импалы» застучали первые капли осеннего дождя.

– Нет нужды. Я полиции ничего не скажу о тебе, – откликнулся Эрвин, на его лоб через дыру в стекле падали холодные капли.

– Возможно. А вот дяде Кенни ты не только сказал бы, куда я поехал, но и спел бы. И даже станцевал в нужном направлении, – пояснил Леви. В прозрачных глазах загорались и гасли зеленоватые искры от сияния дорожных указателей. По лицу скользили тени. – Поэтому я решил взять тебя с собой. А убивать бесплатно – это глупо, – добавил он и отвернулся, посмотрел на дорогу в мареве дождя: – Поедем на запад, сворачивай на шоссе сто четыре.

– Почти все преступники едут на запад, если бегут от полиции. По статистике, – припомнил Эрвин. – Думаю, мы отправимся к морю.

– Почему это к морю?

– У меня давно не было отпуска.

Леви коротко глянул на него и обронил:

– Ты псих.

– Приморский климат полезен для здоровья, – беззаботно сказал Эрвин. – Говорю как твой лечащий врач.

Он без спросу открыл бардачок, нащупал среди мелкого мусора ключ от наручников и отомкнул браслет на запястье. Леви только вздохнул и закрыл глаза, поник головой. Он спал, а Эрвин изредка поглядывал на него, и «импала» увозила их все дальше и дальше на восток.

 

Рано утром дождь прекратился, и небо стало светлым, розовато-голубым. Мокрые опавшие листья облепили крышу и колеса «импалы», свежо пахло сырой травой и сладковато тянуло тленом. Эрвин припарковал машину у придорожного кафе, вышел и открыл дверцу для сонного и помятого Леви.

– Чем ты меня таким обколол? – проворчал Леви и кое-как выбрался из салона. – Голова дурная до сих пор.

Он задрожал и обнял себя за плечи, чтобы сохранить тепло на прохладном влажном ветру.

– Рука болит?

Эрвин встал вплотную и безотчетно обнял его за пояс, словно хотел одновременно поддержать и согреть. Леви покачал головой, но не отстранился, так бок о бок они и зашли в маленький зал кафе, где воздух был горько-сладким от вафель с кленовым сиропом и крепкого кофе. Пара посетителей-дальнобойщиков сонно жевала стейки, не отрываясь от тарелок. За стойкой скучала пожилая официантка в заляпанном фартуке. Леви посмотрел на нее неодобрительно, а потом долго и придирчиво выбирал самый чистый стол. Наконец сел и принялся яростно тереть ладони салфетками, нервный, на взводе, как курок пистолета. Эрвин принял решение за них обоих и заказал черный чай и овсянку.

– Поедим и поедем дальше. – Ночью он нашел в бардачке помятую карту и уже успел прикинуть маршрут. – Через пару миль будет мотель. Снимем комнату. Я осмотрю твою рану – может, надо края еще ушить.

Леви отозвался невпопад, он думал о своем:

– Где чертов Кенни? Почему он нас не преследует?

– Он не знает, куда мы поехали? – предположил Эрвин и придвинул тарелку с кашей ближе к Леви, мол, поешь. – Или еще не нагнал нас?

– Этот кого хочешь нагонит и перегонит. Что-то здесь не так, чует моя задница. Будем ехать до самого вечера. Никакого тебе мотеля.

Эрвин тихо засмеялся, его забавляла манера Леви изъясняться с таким серьезным и строгим видом. С этим человеком он, пожалуй, был бы не прочь провести годы у моря под шелест волн.

– Купим дом. И маленькую яхту, – решил он. – Назовем ее «Крылья свободы».

Леви застыл с ложкой у открытого рта. Он удивлял Эрвина – Эрвин удивлял его.

Официантка включила радио, и сквозь треск помех послышался перезвон колокольчиков, а потом приятный мужской голос счастливо пропел:

– С каждым днем мы все ближе. Каждый день немножко длинней. Повсюду любовь немножко сильней. Э хэй! Э хэй-хэй!..

«Все верно. Все так», – мысленно согласился Эрвин. Он постукивал в такт ладонью по колену и готов был начать подпевать. Но по суровому взгляду Леви легко прочитал: «Не вздумай, дай поесть спокойно».

 

Вечером в мотеле Леви заставил Эрвина тщательно вымыть душевую кабину и только потом разделся и шагнул под струи воды.

– Не намочи повязку. – Эрвин уже понял, что отговаривать от мытья бесполезно, да и рана заживала быстро, как на собаке. Он смотрел на крепкую спину Леви, выступающие лопатки и позвонки у основания шеи. Капли блестели на бритом затылке, стекали по широким плечам. Мыльная губка плавно скользила по груди, по боку к узким бедрам и небольшой аккуратной заднице. Движения Леви были скупыми и выверенными, он не тратил зря энергию, тренированное тело слушалось его идеально. Пена белой полосой стекла по внутренней стороне бедра, и Эрвин отвел взгляд. В ванной комнате стало слишком жарко и душно от влаги, но он не уходил – боялся оставить Леви одного, все еще мертвенно-бледного и слабого.

– Ты тоже не забудь помыться, – напомнил Леви и протянул руку. – Полотенце давай.

В задумчивости Эрвин голым вышел из душевой, сел к Леви на край кровати.

– У тебя член стоит, – сообщил Леви, и Эрвин навис над ним, в упор разглядывая обнаженное, мокрое после душа тело с прозрачными каплями воды на светлой чистой коже.

– Чего тебе? – недовольно спросил Леви и уперся пяткой ему в грудь, но не оттолкнул, сил не хватило.

– Нравится смотреть на тебя, – тихо произнес Эрвин и поймал его за ногу, прижался губами к выступающей острым углом кости на щиколотке, мокро поцеловал и прихватил зубами. Кожа была безвкусной и слабо пахла зеленым чаем. Эрвин ощутил, как Леви мелко-мелко дрожит, и медленно потерся щекой о его твердое колено, носом уткнулся с внутренней стороны бедра, где дрожь была сильнее.

Мышцы на животе Леви окаменели, когда Эрвин чмокнул пупок и спустился к началу дорожки жестких темных волос. Член у Леви был небольшой, но толстый с аккуратной красивой головкой. Когда ствол напрягся и стал тверже, головка толкнулась в разомкнутые губы Эрвина, влажно и горячо прошлась по языку и скользнула глубже в рот.

– Ты... странный... – сипло прошептал Леви и беспомощно царапнул ногтями по плечу Эрвина. Он отрывисто дышал и ерзал задницей по кровати, то приподнимаясь, то вновь ложась на спину, усталый и податливый. – Но сосешь хорошо.

Эрвин на мгновение отстранился, облизнул губы и предупредил:

– Я хочу сделать еще кое-что.

Леви начал слабо сопротивляться, стоило лишь раздвинуть его маленькие подтянутые ягодицы и длинно мокро лизнуть между ними. Но вскоре он затих и только быстро рвано дышал, когда Эрвин надавил языком, проникая внутрь. Леви ощутимо зажимался, его трясло, он пытался свести колени, но не мог, потому что Эрвин сильнее навалился на него и так прихватил за бедра, что оставил синяки.

– У меня. Швы. Разойдутся, – слова Леви звучали как прерывистые резкие стоны. Эрвин отстранился, чтобы видеть искаженное лицо с шалыми почерневшими глазами и блестящие от влаги красные губы.

– Зашью заново, – тихо пообещал Эрвин, лег на Леви всем телом и коротким рывком грубовато присунул головку члена. Ствол входил туго, с каждым движением терся в жаркой тесноте. Эрвин изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, чтобы не навредить Леви.

Черные пряди волос щекотали Эрвину ключицы. Леви был так мал ростом, что полностью скрылся под ним.

– Смазка, – куда-то в грудь Эрвину простонал Леви. – Почему без смазки?..

– Она бы тебе не понравилась. Склизкая, мерзкая. – По шумному вздоху Эрвин понял, что угадал. Он стал осторожнее и мягче. Шептал ласковые слова, трахал легко и быстро, на полтычка. Леви хрипло попросил заткнуться и вдруг сам подался, насадился чуть сильнее, а потом опять зажался и отодвинулся так, что в заднице осталась только головка. И вновь расслабился и принял ствол целиком. Его член настойчиво терся о живот Эрвина и твердел.

– Все-таки тебе очень нравится, когда тебя трахают, – шепнул Эрвин. Сердце в его груди колотилось как бешеное, и сквозь шум крови в жилах он с трудом слышал свой голос.

Леви только громко вскрикнул под ним, напрягся и замер, кончая. В его заднице стало так тесно, что Эрвин сорвался в оргазм вслед за ним и ощутил чужую дрожь как свою собственную. Леви стал горячим, будто раскаленный на солнце камень, а его сердце суматошно колотилось не в такт. Эрвин медленно сместился, лег ниже и губами поймал нить пульса на шее Леви.

Стало очень тихо. Только шумела кровь в ушах, да за окнами шелестели шины машин. Сквозь жалюзи пробивались желтые полосы от огней фар, скользили по стенам и кровати.

– Я вымою тебя и перевяжу, – негромко сказал Эрвин и погладил Леви по груди, проследил пальцем тонкий шершавый шрам.

– Сам смогу. Не помираю еще, – медленно проговорил Леви. Он лежал неподвижно, раскинув ноги, и смотрел в потолок.

– Мне это нравится – заботиться о тебе. – Эрвин приподнялся и заглянул в его глаза – в полосах света правый сейчас казался серым с золотыми искрами, а левый холодно-синим.

– Ты – извращенец, – сонно сказал Леви и положил ладонь на его щеку. – И тебе пора побриться, уже щетина пробивается.

– Побреюсь. – Эрвин повернул голову и чмокнул теплые, наконец согревшиеся кончики его пальцев.

– И не целуй меня в губы. Сначала прополощи рот, зубы почисти как следует. Твой язык был в моей заднице.

– Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Но вообще, знаешь, у тебя удивительно чистая задница.

Леви пристально посмотрел на него, а потом ухватил Эрвина за волосы, грубо притянул и сам жадно и собственнически поцеловал.

 

Под утро Эрвин проснулся от ставшего привычным ощущения – к его лбу приставили пистолет. Зрение прояснилось не сразу – сначала среди размытых пятен темной комнаты сияли лишь прозрачные холодные глаза, очень похожие на ледяные глаза Леви, но будто выцветшие, с глубокими морщинами у век от привычки все время щуриться. Потом Эрвин различил дочерна загорелое лицо с неровной, как древесная кора, кожей и глубокими складками у губ. В углу ухмыляющегося рта торчала тлеющая сигарета, в щетинистой бороде запуталась пара крупиц пепла. Глубокая тень от полей шляпы легла на лицо и скрыла глаза.

Эрвин молчал и не шевелился. Он понял, что познакомился с дядюшкой Кенни.

– Рот открой, – прозвучал хриплый шепот. Дуло стукнулось о зубы Эрвина, пистолет с нажимом пропихнули внутрь, горько-соленой тяжестью он лег на язык. – Не хочу будить Крысеныша. Спит, как гребаный ангел. Знаешь, обычно у него бессонница. А с тобой, поди ж ты, задрых.

Осторожно сглотнув, Эрвин искоса глянул на соседнюю кровать. Леви свернулся клубком и спал. Он был измотан, и не стоило ночью его трахать, но и не трахать было уже невозможно. У Эрвина все чаще возникало ощущение, что они с Леви давно знакомы и уже сотню лет вместе мотаются по миру на старой «импале», бесконечно долго едут к далекому морю. Два идиота.

– И куда же вы бежите вдвоем? – с усмешкой спросил Кенни и наклонился ниже. От его дорожного плаща резко пахнуло смесью табака, пороха и коньяка. – С моими-то деньгами. И винтовку Крысеныш, небось, прихватил?

Кенни вздохнул, качнул пистолетом так, словно не дулом, а членом водил глубоко во рту Эрвина. От этого уже становилось тошно. В прямом и в переносном смысле.

– Ну, не кисни, чего такой хмурый стал? – участливо спросил Кенни и похлопал его по щеке жесткой сухой ладонью. – Мне нравится, что ты неразговорчивый, не люблю болтунов.

Эрвин плавно поднял руку, взялся за его запястье и потянул. Сопротивления не было, мокрое дуло пистолета выскользнуло наружу.

– Надо же. Совсем меня не боишься, – одобрительно сказал Кенни. – Ты – высокая блондиночка с ясными голубыми глазами. Никогда не думал, что Леви с такой что-то светит.

Тон был издевательский, но Эрвин не чувствовал гнева или обиды, он сел, утер рот тыльной стороной ладони и продолжал молчать. Слова были неуместны – это был театр одного актера, Кенни. И трагикомедия подходила к концу, занавес закрывался. Кенни убрал оружие, неслышно подошел к Леви и кончиками пальцев убрал волосы с его лба. Произнес тихо:

– Черт с ними с деньгами – всего лишь бумажки с картинками. Я уже не сержусь. Хотя бы иногда присылай мне открытки, Крысеныш. А если захочешь снова работать со мной – только свистни.

Он отодвинулся, махнул Эрвину, резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Дверь затворилась бесшумно.

– Он нас отпускает, – веки Леви все еще были сомкнуты, голос охрип со сна. – Ты ему понравился.

По оконному стеклу забарабанили капли, снова зарядил осенний дождь. Эрвин взял одеяло и перебрался в постель к Леви, теплее укутал их обоих. Им предстояла долгая дорога.

 

На Рождество, которое совпадало с днем рождения Леви, они отправили Кенни фотокарточку с сияющим в ночном море маяком и пустынным пляжем с серебристым от лунного света песком. На краю снимка вдали покачивалась на волнах белая яхта.  



End file.
